The Sky's Tears
by Danielle Luna Soulhart
Summary: A baby at the doorstep of the chapel was found, and Knuckle took him inside the mansion. How will this change the course of the Primo Famiglia? And the baby was way too mysterious. Set in 400 years past


**A/N: Hello! It's been a long time since I have written something for this site. I am hesitating whether I'll write an authoress' note or not, but heck, I just did. :D This is a one-shot story, by the way.**

**PAIRING: Giotto and Tsuna. Although, I'm planning something about these two.**

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters' rights are all reserved by Amano Akira. Shall there be any similarities in parts of this story are either cited or plagiarized. For whatever reason this story violates is subjected to sanctions. Hence, rest assured that the plot drawn in this story is purely from the imagination of the author, Danielle Soulhart. Anyone who will plagiarize this story will have an equivalent sanction.**

**THE SKY'S TEARS**

**© Danielle Luna Soulhart. March 2012**

He was brooding. He was tired. His eyes are drooping. He was tired. His veins were popping out in irritation. He was tired. And his hand was literally and robotically signing all the papers piling up his desk. Giotto, or much known as the Vongola Primo, was already having eye bags as he continued dragging himself to finish all the paperwork that G, his right-hand storm guardian, made him do. He wanted to ditch his work again, but since G has threatened him to add another set of documents on his desk, he decided to just finish this all the way. Besides, he couldn't stand G peeking on his work every now and then, except today. Heck, it's two-thirty in the morning, and he was still not sleeping.

He felt he's going to drop dead on the desk later. He sighed.

There were 5 more pages left, it's three in the morning, and Giotto's head was heavily hanging in the air. He was having symptoms of early headaches and his neck was being strained. Curse G. His right-hand man knew the best time for his sadism. Not to mention, he has an appointment meeting from one of the allied families from Asia at 10 am, and if he would sleep, he has only 5 hours of sleep! He couldn't live that way. And so, with determined speed, he thoroughly went through the pages and signed them. He arranged them neatly, placed them on the side so G wouldn't have any troubles getting them, and slumped himself at his nice, comfortable bed. He dozed off shortly, not realizing that he was still on his casual clothes.

**..::oOo::..**

G woke up in a refreshed state, stretching his arms widely and yawning out all the excess of his slumber. His curtains were still covering his windows, but it seemed that the rays of the sun can't help it but to penetrate even the slightest opening. But most of all, he woke up in a good mood because he can still remember the shock-driven expression drawn by Giotto'sface once he told him about finishing the paperwork. The Vongola leader never ceased to amuse him in any way, and he believed that this was the most entertaining way of getting several expressions out of his boss.

He snickered. Speaking of paperwork, he has to check on Giotto (if ever he's still alive) if he has done all the paperwork.

He went out of the bed immediately and did his morning rituals. After that, he went straight ahead to his beloved friend's room, only to find himself smirking in the process. The ever Vongola boss was unguardedly sleeping on his bed; casual clothes still on and didn't even bother taking off his shoes. Oh boy, he won't leave this up. On the thought, he decided to just keep this in memory, or else he'll just find himself rotting with sky flames on his chest.

Giotto was not someone to mess with easily.

He shook his head in delight and gently, he woke the sleeping boss. Giotto steered in his sleep and turned, now lying on his back. G can't help but to chuckle and continued waking him.

"Oi, Giotto. Wake up. You have a meeting in 3 hours."

In a slurred tone, Giotto answered, "Hnnnn, let…me…shleeeeeeeep…"

G sighed. Well, he can't blame the boss if he's like this. He made him (actually forced him) to finish all paperwork, though he knew he could make Giotto to finish the other half today. But he was feeling sadistic so it happened. With no further ado, he took off Giotto's shoes and situated him rightfully in the bed, tucking him under the covers and looked at his boss's serene face. G never regretted these moments because he was the only one who can see this side of Giotto.

"Fine. I'll wake you in an hour." Then he left.

**..::oOo::..**

"My, my, Primo-san." The spokesperson of the allied family lightly commented, "Did you not take a full-blown sleep last night?"

Giotto's eye bags were firmly circled around his eyes and that straight, expressionless face looked at the spokesperson. His guardians were looking at him worriedly, and only Asari, his rain guardian, knew who the cause of their boss' unresponsiveness this morning was. The rain guardian looked sideways discreetly and saw that slightest sly smile coming from G's face. He sighed; looks like his assumption was correct.

Alaude, on the other hand, was quietly skimming through the papers in his folder given by the spokesperson. He was the Vongola's Cloud Guardian and the Chief of the police force in Italy. Everyone in the room new how aloof and dangerous the guardian could be (and sometimes led them to presumptions of Alaude's family to be a family of loners) but surprisingly, the aloof cloud was sitting with them in the meeting hall, listening intently and calmly stating his opinions. Sweat dropped down the necks of the people present; it's better that Alaude was just standing by the door and answering them with 'I'll arrest you if you disturb my peace.'

Giotto looked from one side to the other slowly and noticed that everyone was looking at him, except for a fact that G's stares at him were very knowing. Of course, everything was G's fault, but he wouldn't tell him on just to ruin his day further. He'll just have to deal with G after the meeting. He glanced back at the spokesperson and forced a smile, albeit tiredly. "I'm okay, Mr. Lin. It was just tiresome to do paperworks."

Lin chuckled. "I can see that. My boss was being hefty in the mornings too after he finishes his work. But it's manageable."

"I envy your boss then."

"Oh please, don't praise him. If he is here, he'll definitely raise his chin proudly."

It made Giotto chuckle lightly. "Heh, sounds interesting, then."

The meeting went smoothly and Giotto was pleased with the information Lin has supplied him, along with the progress reports coming from each of his guardians regarding on his assignments to them. Though he was feeling tired, it seemed that reading through his paperwork beforehand served him a great deal today, because everything from those papers were connected in today's meeting. The meeting was adjourned as Alfred and Giotto stood, shook hands and the spokesperson left the mansion with a smile on his face. Giotto returned the smile and waved goodbye, along with the other guardians (with the exception of Alaude and Daemon, of course).

Shortly, after the limousine disappeared from their sight, Giotto's aura suddenly changed. The guardian stepped back and saw their boss turn towards them with a smiling but menacing eyes, most especially directed to G. G sweat dropped, knowing that his boss has some kind of punishment for him now.

"Now, now, G.": Giotto said, "I think we have some important matters unfinished?" His voice was sickeningly calm and happy.

G wasn't able to reply. He mentally hammered himself not to overwork his boss again.

**..::oOo::..**

Later that day, Knuckle was busily praying by the small chapel Giotto built for him. As a priest, his first responsibility was to serve God and so Giotto made a small chapel inside the estate so that the sun guardian can meditate and pray. When he stood from his genuflected stance, he heard a soft wail coming from the chapel's door. He walked quickly there and his eyes went wide in surprise: it was a baby.

"Oh dear God of the heavens!" He exclaimed, picking up the baby with only a white cloth covering his fragile body. "Who could have left you here?"

As if in response, the baby just whimpered until his cheeks flushed red in distress. Knuckle was getting frustrated because he doesn't know how to keep a baby from crying. The basket was filled with nothing but white cloth only, but a card caught his eye. While he rocked the little one, Knuckle crouched down gently and picked the card, reading, 'Please take care of him…'

He looked down at the still crying lad and smiled sadly, "His parents might have given up on him." He said to himself. He paused for a moment to think, looking back and forth to the baby and the basket to the card he was holding. And he came up with a humane solution.

He'll take the baby back into the mansion.

**..::oOo::..**

"WHAT?" G screamed with matching hands flailing sideward. "How could that be possible?"

Knuckle was rubbing his temples for the impending headache he was having. He kind of predicted this already. "I don't know either. For whatever reason that is, what matters most now is the baby in that basket."

Everyone practically looked down at the slight whimpering baby in the basket. They noticed that his fingers were tightly clutched in his tiny palms and his closed eyes were scrunched into another episode of crying. But it didn't happen. All of them thought that the baby was cute and cuddly, but the same time he could be a hindrance to the family. Daemon and Alaude were the first ones to withdrew and think, followed by Lampo who naturally and lamely hate brats, G and Knuckle who got into an argument once again and later Giotto and Asari who were still staring at the kid. When Asari backed away to calm the two parties, Giotto was left to think about the pros and cons of having this baby inside their premises.

First, the baby was too young to experience the world of mafia.

Second, the baby was too delicate to be involved in the fight.

And third, the baby was too innocent to see his adoptive fathers coming home bloodied or having a sullen expression.

"We shall send this baby to the orphanage." Giotto said firmly. "I can't afford to put someone innocent into our world."

G was obviously happy about hearing that from Giotto. It was the most practical suggestion he could give, plus the baby would be much safer away from them. If the baby needs something, they could just contribute some money to the orphanage. It's better that way. However, to Asari's and Knuckle's perspective, it was way too cruel.

"But, Giotto," Asari calmly called, "If this child went to the orphanage, we cannot fully supervise him like a parent should. He may grow up differently and end up miserably."

"I agree with Asari, Giotto." Knuckle seconded, "Yes, we may not be his biological family, but the fact his own family has abandoned him. And for whatever reason how on earth this baby landed in our premises without being noticed does not give us any reason to abandon the baby again."

G was furious. It seemed that the two guardians don't know the risks the mafia could bring to the baby. "Are you two NUTS?" he exclaimed, "Firstly, we CANNOT SUPERVISE the baby if all of us are in a mission! Who would he fall to? The maids? Secondly, no matter where he goes, it doesn't still change the fact that he's abandoned!"

Alaude and Daemon kept their thought in their heads, not wanting to deal with such troublesome matter as this. But for Alaude, he agreed on the thought of Asari keeping the baby with them, although differently. The baby might have something with him that could be a trap for them, or worse, the baby was used as a bait to lure them. For him, it would be best if they would keep the baby and further examine him. On the other hand, Daemon seemed to catch the thought of Alaude, much for him being the mist guardian.

Daemon whispered to him sideways, "That's one harsh thought you've got there, Alaude."

"Don't barge into other's personal bubble, Daemon." Alaude replied irritably. "Whatever I have in mind is none of your business."

"How rude. If that reaches Giotto, who knows what he'll do."

"Then, the only suspect I know if that happens is you."

Daemon did not reply instead he chuckled. Alaude practically drew away from him to avoid any further suspicion. If Giotto was going to accept the baby, he'll have to act discreetly in order to examine the baby. Giotto was rubbing his temples now, half-expecting that this would happen. There was always a side that he has to listen and take part to or else this case would not end. G and Knuckle were still bickering about keeping the lad. Lampo was peeking every now and then at the basket and childishly stuck out his tongue towards him. Later, the boss found Lampo joining the bickering session and his clear disagreement of keeping the baby. The mansion was being filled with noise now and Giotto was getting pissed off. He has to lay down the decision now. As in, NOW.

But, even before Giotto made his verdict, an earsplitting cry toppled the argument between G, Knuckle and Lampo. Even Alaude and Daemon was disturbed at that sudden crying. Without thinking, Giotto immediately went towards the basket and scooped the baby into his arms, rocking him to silence in a manly way.

And as if magic was present, the baby calmed down, with occasional hiccups before totally calming down. All six guardians gaped at him surprisingly, watching their sky boss cooed the baby down to sleep. A few minutes later, the baby was completely lulled and a serene smile appeared on that chubby fair cheeks. Somehow, this made the Vongola Primo smile as well, his heart fluttering in several ways, not only because the baby was cute but there was something in the baby that made his heart softened. It was like, the baby was too innocent but powerful enough to draw people close to him. He has this 'harmonizing' element, like the sky. But of course, the baby was not from the Vongola line, so it's impossible for him to have such strong, pure sky flames like the Primo.

Soon, Giotto noticed the heavy silence looming around him, resulting for him to turn towards them with that fatherly aura as he carried the little bundle. He noticed all the curious, amused and surprised faces and it took him about a minute before he realized what those meant. He was shocked, and accidentally separated his arms where the nest was peacefully kept. The six guardians were literally wide-eyed and thankfully, Daemon acted with his mist powers with haste. He was able to catch the bundle safe and quietly. The baby remained sleeping, not knowing that he was on the brink of death just moments ago.

"What the heck, Giotto?" G screamed, flailing his arms as he tried to catch the baby from falling. "You could have killed the baby!"

"Well, Mr. Gazer!" Giotto snapped back, "If all of you wouldn't be staring at me like I'm naked, I wouldn't be all too surprised and dropped him!"

Daemon was now holding the baby securely in his arms and even Lampo was worried despite his hatred towards little brats. Alaude has fished out his manacles as a threat to Giotto and both Asari and Knuckle went to Daemon's side to check the little one.

"My my, our dear Primo," Daemon said, "It's a good thing my reflexes are great. If not, we'll be all cleaning this tyke's blood down the grave." Then he made a mocking 'tsk' sound.

Giotto's face was flushed in red due to embarrassment. Of course, he didn't mean to drop the baby. If he was in the same position as those six, he would even be the first one to become furious. He could have even flared the one doing that act he did. However, it seemed that six different flares would be at his body at any moment.

"Sheesh, the moment's perfect already Giotto, and you did find a good way to break it." G commented again.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's none of my intention."

Asari already stepped between them, "Okay, okay, stop this you two. The baby's fine. G, mind your actions. Giotto, you've got to be careful especially at these times."

G and Giotto finally quieted. As expected from the rain guardian. It's a good thing that Asari was around, more like all the guardians were around, or else, G might be spinning his head 360 degrees already. Asari sighed and looked straight at Giotto.

"So, what's your decision?" Asari asked.

Giotto mused, glancing towards the bundle. The danger has been laid to him even though it was only accidentally. Even if he wanted to do it, he cannot afford to put the innocent life to further threat. He heaved in and exhaled his breath. This was the safest way for the little one. With a firm voice, he said:

"We're going to take him to the orphanage."

And with that, the case was closed, even though some hearts were broken.

Knuckle just prayed that nothing will happen to the baby and as he grew, he will find happiness to his caretakers in the orphanage.

**..::oOo::..**

G was exasperated. He was sitting by the stairs of the main doorstep, in front of the fountain. His face was buried on his palms and his strawberry hair was sticking out in different places. His face was drawing out different kinds of expressions and even his heart was trying to identify what he was feeling. _'ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!'_ He screamed inwardly, getting so stressed. Why does this have to happen now?

Asari caught G in that distressed form and did not hesitate to approach him. With a pat on the shoulder, he talked to G with a smile. "What's wrong, G?"

G didn't move from his spot, not even a curt nod of recognition or whatsoever. He kept his face buried on his palms. "Mrmmbbbbhhhmshmmm…."

"Ha? Are you mumbling?"

This time, G looked up to him with a deep frown. "I said I was a fool…"

Asari quirked a confused eyebrow, "I honestly don't get what you're at…"

"AGH! In the first place, you shouldn't be nosing around on other's business!"

"I'm just concerned you know." Asari said calmly, "Besides, Giotto would worry if he saw his storm guardian in a mess"

G didn't reply and thought about it instead. He sighed. There's no point staying like this anyway. Besides, no matter what he does, it won't change the decision of his uncle. He looked at Asari who was waiting for his story telling and sighed. There's no turning back now. He told Asari what happened and a pair of eyes widened in the process.

"Are you serious, G? Why would your uncle's sister do that?" asked the flabbergasted rain guardian.

"I'm asking that myself you know?" G said. "But I can't just let that pass by. I don't want that child to be abandoned like me."

"So, what are you planning?"

G looked at him squarely, his face now fully shone by the sun and laid atop his crossed fingers. He knew that he was risking something, but he cannot let this pass. With finality, he said, "I'm going to adopt that child."

Asari smiled, patting the shoulder of his friend and said, "That's very nice of you, G." Then a thought appeared, "If you're going to adopt the tyke, then it's not dangerous to adopt the baby we saw a month ago, right?"

Looks like G's tongue was caught by the cat.

**..::oOo::..**

There was a man – a huffing man – running towards the Vongola mansion with three guards chasing him from behind. He was only wearing casual commoner's clothes, so he was not from any prestigious _famiglia_ of allied families. He was a caretaker to be exact. The guards were aiming for that man – who was obviously in their sight as a stranger or worse, an intruder – and set their flames to action, aiming the man on his limbs perfectly. The man screamed as he stumbled to the ground, his legs bleeding and numb. He just prayed that he will be able to reach the hearts of the Vongola.

"We've got him!" The lead guard screamed. "Chain that man!"

"Yes sir!" The two others replied aloud.

And because of this, Alaude and Daemon, who were recklessly fighting – ahem – training outside, overheard the commotion. This made them stop for a while as they glance at each other, with Daemon only teasing the cloud guardian with his signature, intolerable laugh of his. Alaude scoffed and instead of wasting his time dealing with the pineapple idiot, he jumped away and checked what's going on. Daemon simply followed, still creepily chuckling.

He reached the other side and saw the feud; the man was being chained now and the guards were helping him stand. The man was lightly struggling, if only the lead guard was not pointing his sword towards his next, the man would have kicked them in the shin and fled. _'Hm,'_ he mused. Something must be really going on.

"What's all this about?" The cloud asked.

The guards were stupefied once they saw the cloud guardian. For all they knew, the cloud was always away for a mission. Most of all, HE HATES MINGLING.

The lead guard stepped forward and bowed, which Alaude immediately dismissed. The said man reported, "We caught sight of this man trespassing in the properties of Vongola. He was running directly towards the mansion, sir."

"Please, sir!" The strange man pleaded as the guards tried to keep him in place, "I need to talk to the Vongola don!"

Alaude raised an eyebrow, "What for? This is a rarity wherein someone from the outside wanted to talk to the don."

"I'm Miguel, sir." The man introduced. Alaude has wordlessly ordered the guards to release him and nodded at the man to continue talking. Thus, he said, "I'm neither enemy nor interested in these mafia affairs. But I think it's my duty to relay this horrible act to the don. I'm a caretaker at the Little Angels' Orphanage, the one that the Vongola has visited to give us the baby. I…"

The man started shivering down to the grass floor. With what the man has reported, Alaude can't excuse himself for this kind of information, and seeing the man shiver in fright gave him the idea that something was not right with that orphanage. He crouched down, held the man by his collar and frighteningly asked him, "What. Happened. To. The. Baby?"

The man gulped his life down to his throat, but he kept silent. He looked around and saw the guards still waiting for Alaude's command. "I will not tell any single information outside the walls of the Vongola's mansion. I want to see the Vongola and tell him myself." He boldly said.

"My, my, a cheeky commoner eh?" Daemon spoke, releasing his genjutsu as he hid himself within the bushes. He has heard everything and this little information sparked his curiosity as well. He looked at Alaude who was staring at him fiercely and smiled. "I think you've got a big fish to fry, Alaude. Why don't you let that 'guest' inside, hm?" The stress on the word 'guest' made the man back away a little from the mist guardian. Daemon just chuckled – rather evilly.

"You don't need to remind me, Daemon." Alaude said, standing along with the man, "Why don't you go and run along with your little minions so you can stop bothering me?"

"Tsk, such a kill joy, my cloud. Well, if that's the case, then you owe me a fight."

"Whatever." Alaude said and looked down at the quivering man, "Come on, you have a lot to explain." Then he handcuffed the man's wrists.

**..::oOo::..**

The six guardians were present. However, this meeting was bringing thousands of emotions down in the table. The man has spoken to Giotto in detail, everything that he knew and saw. The whole of Vongola listened. And their conscience cried out for justice.

The most affected guardian was Knuckle.

He should have pressed this issue to Giotto. He should have done something, much, he should have just did the most provocative measures just to secure the child's safety: to adopt him as a legal guardian; or brought Asari along with him. But nothing. He didn't do anything. And this brought guilt to Knuckle.

Because he's the one who saw the child.

The poor, innocent child.

He looked at Giotto and saw the same remorse he was holding in. The Primo was thinking hard on what could have gotten wrong with that orphanage. They have given the institution enough money to spend on the baby; they even bought necessary materials for the baby's needs. So, what went wrong? The sky boss' and the sun guardian's eyes met and frowned. They felt the same guilt, but both of them we're not able to do something sooner. One was lax, the other was stubborn. Both of them learned their lesson.

"Is that all, Miguel?" Giotto asked with a serious, passive face. "I don't want to commit any mistake again once I plan out in taking out the baby."

Miguel bowed and replied, "It is all, Mr. Primo."

Giotto then has his sky flames lit, "Well then, we shall rescue that child."

**..::oOo::..**

"Hurry up, you dimwits!" A man with a black, afro hair, shouting at his subordinates who were tying the remaining workers at the orphanage, "Boss is waiting for us at the parking lot!"

"But, sir," One of the subordinates intercepted, "What about this mess?" He, then, pointed downwards where 2 lifeless bodies – a woman not later in her 30s and a man with shoulder-level wavy hair in his teens – lay. The two bodies were a mother and son tandem who were in the orphanage to adopt a certain angel, only to be ganged by the black-masked people and killed them when the two tried to protect the angel they were about to adopt. Silence filled the room for a while until a husky evil laugh roared into the building.

"Heh, I could care less!" The second-in-command afro-haired man said, snickering as he kicked the dead bodies disrespectfully, much to the horror of the tied workers, "We don't have time for these pests. Plus, this orphanage will be under surveillance in case the news broke." Then, with glinting, murderous eyes, he glared at the workers, "If that happens, we'll make sure that not even their useless souls will tell about what happened here."

Instinctively, the workers shuddered.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The man laughed. Such a delight to see people suffering, especially when they were in the territories of the Vongola. Yes, the orphanage was within the perimeter of the Vongola's care. "I don't specifically know why the Boss wanted this child, but I'm pretty sure that this guy would be entirely useful. He could be our lovely 'toy' in the near future."

His subordinates laughed at that, totally agreeing with him.

Suddenly, the baby broke into a hysterical wail that made the crowd of men to jump in surprise. The afro-man looked pathetically helpless as the baby throw a fit. The baby flailed his arms, gripped the clothes hard as if asking something to his captor, and continuously kicking him in the arms. It was clear that the baby wanted to be put down because he was sensing that something was wrong.

This person was not warm – warm in the sense of sincerity, kindness and security.

Rather, this person was evil.

The baby wanted to be put down. He wanted to get away from them. He was feeling not safe and he felt that he will be in grave danger. He continued to cry. He wanted his papa. His papa alone.

As if hearing the plea, the Vongola famiglia barged into the orphanage and relief can be seen in the eyes of the workers. The enemies cursed loudly and without thinking, they made their way out of the orphanage by the back door. They're swift, G thought, but not as swift as Vongola could do. Hearing the constant wails of the child hostage, it made the determination of the boss and his guardians, burn more to save the poor child. The afro-man hissed. He looked back and saw the Vongola catching up. He looked to his side and ordered for the illusionist to cast a strong illusion to lure their pursuers. He received a nod and immediately performed the task.

The illusion was made for them to split into two, much to the confusion of the Vongola. It split more to four, then six, eight, and many more, and God only know who was the real enemy. Daemon was beyond pissed. Since he came from a noble line of illusionists, such 'cheap' illusion was an insult to him already. Without warning, he set his own illusion – a firewall – to eradicate unsightly images in front of them, much to the relief of Giotto. Daemon smirked. Of course, he has bragging rights since his illusions were awfully realistic (and it caused so much mental damage to the people he fought). But, as soon as the firewall vanished, they were all surprised that none of the 40 clones of the enemy were real. Giotto and the other guardians were surprised and Daemon was seething for having his illusion beaten. This made them stop for a while to examine the area they were in. After all, the orphanage was rather big.

"They sure do have a sly illusionist. Tch." G commented.

"I feel like puking…" Lampo said. He was actually (and stupidly) looking at the clones one by one as they ran. Who wouldn't be getting dizzy at that, hm? He was left sulking to himself as he was simply ignored.

"What should we do?" Asari asked, worry evident in his eyes as he glanced at the narrow alley where they had been chasing the enemy. "They are getting away from us. We just can't let them have the baby."

"The question is, why would they want the baby?" Knuckle said, his fists now covered with bandages. This was the only time again that he was able to be in a casual clothing (of course, off with the priest robes and accessories) and his fists to be covered by bandages like in boxing or any martial arts. He swore that he would never fight again unless the family needs him.

This question dawned on them but none of the sub-questions formed in their minds could correlate with what Knuckle said. The baby was a normal newborn, with no affiliations with the mafia whatsoever. He was a child with no name, no parents but waiting for someone to love him as he grow. Plus, it's impossible that someone within the family to bear a child – no one was asking for a leave and Giotto was not feeling any additional aura around the Vongola vicinity.

One thing was for sure, the baby held a lot of mystery.

A sudden footwork made several thoughts broken. They saw Alaude advancing to where the enemies exited. The said cloud guardian whirled his head back to the rest and said, "Let's get going or we'll lose them." Then he went off.

With a clenched fist, Giotto was fully determined to have the baby returned safely. At least, this was the least thing he could do to amend his mistake. He looked at G and Asari who nodded at him with full determination. Knuckle was ready to catch the thugs with Daemon beside him adjusting his lenses and Lampo, well, just simply Lampo. At Giotto's signal, they went off once again.

'_Please, be safe…'_

**..::oOo::..**

A punch landed on his cheek and his second-in-command staggered backwards. He heard his subordinate his in annoyance and he doesn't care for the world to know. "You fucking idiot! What if those Vongola brats managed to get onto you?"

"_**Well**_," The second-in-command afro-man said bitterly, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He was clearly pissed at his boss because he didn't see what he and his own subordinates went through just to get this freaking baby out of the blasted orphanage. And with all the luck, Vongola showed up and chased them down. It's really just a good thing that they have a B-ranked illusionist beside them. "We are able to escape so there's nothing to worry about, boss."

Suddenly, an eerie chuckle was heard in the room. "Oya? Only B-rank illusion?" Daemon mustered, appearing through a dark mist with an evil smile on his face, "I can see now how cheap the illusion was made." Then his snicker filled room, sending reverberating goosebumps into the enemies' bodies.

The boss was clearly taken aback. "W-What do you want?"

Daemon raised an eyebrow, "Hm? To ask such a statement should be our line." Then he appeared in front of the boss in a blink, "...Baby?" His voice was filled with lethality.

Of course, the boss has freaking pride. What he found and got was his and alone. Plus, the Vongola brats were too slow in realizing how much the baby would be. Of course, he was not going to easily give them the luxury. With a quick snap of fingers, his illusionist began to work, and his subordinates scattered like madman and attacked Daemon by batches.

Daemon smirked. This kind of attack was the types of those who lack plan and have poor strategic skills. Sometimes, he was wondering how on earth these people could fight when their skills were poorly trained. Now he understood why his illusion did not work. It's not because it was beaten, but the fact that the enemies (despite lacking in strategy) used a bit of their brain and used the clones to get away. Apparently, there are two ways to get outside the orphanage: one was through the backdoor and the other was by the large arch-like window, which they passed as they chase down the enemy. How stupid they could get, hm?

Oh well, everyone's thoughts were on that little, tempting baby.

'_Nufufufufu, so tempting to break…'_ Daemon thought, using his illusions to bind the enemies into one place.

The boss was beyond anger, clutching the baby rather too hard making him squirm more and cry more. It was an earsplitting cry, that even Daemon himself (on the good side mode) was getting irritated. He motioned his hand once again, sending his men to abruptly attack Daemon. Daemon only smirked, and found the other guardians helping him: Alaude on his powerful manacles, Asari with his four swords, Kunckle on his fists, G with his bow and arrow and Lampo carrying his shield to protect them.

Giotto, on the other hand, was behind the boss, one gloved hand pressed at the back of the boss while his mouth was dangerously near the unsuspecting boss. The boss quivered as he heard the Vongola Primo spoke in husky, deadly, low tune of voice. "Release the baby, or you'll suffer the consequences."

"Ha-aha-ha…ha-ha-ha…" The boss nervously laughed. Looks like everything was out of control. Unmoving, he looked down at the baby who was still crying his lungs out. The boss smirked. The Primo wanted him to release the child right? Oh well, he could still find other children, or as the child die, he could…

Oops…it's not time to spill secrets.

The boss gulped and carefully spoke, "I will release the baby, but let me go first or I'll drop him."

Giotto looked at the boss warily. These were the times that one should not trust what the other was saying. But, if he didn't release the man, the more the baby will feel threatened. At least he could hope the man was not trying something stupid. Slowly, he pulled himself away.

Like a devil's laugh, the boss immediately made its way to the ceiling using his Dying Will Flame. The guardians and Giotto himself were surprised, learning that the enemy boss was a Rain-class wielder. They watched the enemy boss as he floated above, holding the baby without mercy and at the same time the anguish from the baby's wails. The guardians knocked the souls out of the subordinates and later, focused on the boss.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Like I'm going to just give you this precious baby!" The enemy boss said. "You don't know how much sweat and blood I've spent just to find this baby!"

"What are you talking about, bastard?" G shouted, his archery set pointing towards the man, "What use do you have for that innocent child?"

"Heh. If you move even a single inch, I'll drop the baby."

"Giotto…" G managed to say, seeing the extreme worry and anger playing in his boss' facial expression. The other guardians were also getting angry, not only because of helplessness but an innocent creature was getting involved. With clenched fists, Giotto looked at his right-hand man and said:

"G, I'm going to chase him, in the event he drops the baby, make sure you catch him." Then he disappeared like the wind.

The boss was not able to comprehend what was going on. The Vongola Primo simply just vanished out of sight and it was not even an illusion. He frantically looked both sides until he felt something hit his nape. His balance wavered a bit, almost losing his grip to the baby. But he won't simply fall into that trick. He tightened his grip to the baby enough to suffocate him. He used that to get away from Primo and showed him the baby as he held him by the neck.

"DON'T COME NEAR OR I'LL BREAK HIS NECK!" The boss shouted. The baby was turning blue now and Giotto needed to act fast.

"WHAT DO YOU REALLY NEED FROM HIM?" Giotto asked aloud. He saw his guardians from his peripheral vision that they were planning something. At least he could buy them some time.

"THIS?" The boss asked, swaying the baby a bit. "THIS IS A PRECIOUS ITEM! IT WILL MAKE ME POWERFUL!"

"WHAT NONSENSE! That child is merely a child!"

"HAH! You've never seen anything, PRIMO!" Then with his rain-coated shoes, he used his flames to exit his own turf and fly in the sky. Giotto followed suit of course.

"RELEASE THE BABY! SPARE SOME MERCY! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Giotto said.

"Hn? You will?" The boss taunted. "Very well, I want you to get your guardian's life energy and store it in a container. Of course, it will include yours."

"WHAT? What use would you benefit from it?" Giotto countered. He was afraid of this of course. Sacrificing his guardians. But he could not let the baby become a possession of such evil thinking man.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU, PRIMO?" The boss replied. "If you will not adhere to my demands, I'll kill this baby."

"Oya? Such an illogical statement you've got there, peasant." Daemon eerily interjected. He used his illusion to reach the floating boss and that illusion were realistic glass boxes made into a stairway. No one can ever pass Daemon's illusions, let alone feel it. Only Giotto can. Then, an invisible rope was squishing the boss's sides, making him squirm in pain.

"H-how…did…?" The boss asked, his voice stuttering.

"It's payback time for that worthless piece of illusion your subordinate made. Besides, I want you to experience the true power of Vongola."

"Le-let go of me!"

"Hm? I can't afford to do that." Then Daemon looked at Giotto. "Oi, baka no Primo, take the child off of this filthy creature."

Giotto seemed to relax and immediately went to the enemy to retrieve the poor baby. But it seemed the enemy boss still have something in mind. He snickered evilly, "If I can't have him, then," slowly, he released the child, "THEN NO ONE COULD!"

The child was falling at top speed and Giotto was beyond scared, he went after the baby as he saw G and Asari throwing their attack towards the boss while Daemon released him to effectively receive the attack. Knuckle, Lampo and Alaude were getting themselves ready to catch the baby. Nevertheless, Giotto was determined to catch the baby himself. And in a few…

3, 2, 1…

An attack was unleashed, hitting Giotto's shoulder dead on. He turned around, only to see the boss laughing. The freaking man just made his shot with rain-coated bullet. Giotto slowed down, clutching his bloodied shoulder and felt his whole body getting numb. He was helpless and could only look at the falling baby. His vision getting blurry, hearing wavering, and the last thing he heard were three gunshots, a yell and a thud from somewhere.

And everything, blacked out.

**..::oOo::..**

"Hey, Giotto's awake!" Knuckle shouted. Hearing the good news, the other guardians circled the wounded Primo. G was the first one Giotto saw with such remorseful look.

"I'm sorry." G said, holding Giotto's hand, "We should have acted faster…"

Giotto felt G's sorrow and he could never blame his guardians. He was blaming himself. He decided on keeping the baby away from them even though they know themselves, especially himself, that they could protect him despite their busy schedules. He knew that he has asked their opinions, but the final verdict was from him, and with that he was to blame. He patted G's head, making the latter looked up to him.

"It's okay, G." He said with a strained smile. The pain from his shoulder was coming back. "It's none of your guys' fault. I should have thought of another way to get him."

"No," Asari interjected, looking serious yet at the same time worried, "It's also our fault, Giotto. We should have acted and all we did was to watch you and Daemon from above. I could have thrown my dagger at the foot of the man, but my hesitation took place. I thought you might not catch him." Then he bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Giotto."

"You should not just blame yourself, Giotto," Knuckle said. "We all did a mistake, okay? Besides, you did what you can to save the baby."

"I'm sorry too, boss," Lampo said, "We are too slow on dealing with the peasants," This made Giotto snicker a little, knowing that Lampo (who is from a nobility) could be so honest about himself to the point he's already boasting. "And I have proven that those peasant are a lot irritating than the baby in danger."

Giotto smiled. He was thankful to have guardians who were gentle despite the dangers they were facing. He was blessed to have them even though they were eccentrically resonated with each other. He looked them fondly, noticing the usual bickering and laughing of his guardians like nothing happened. He just wished that nothing will change in the future because he wanted to keep this family as it was, even though there was a little bundle that needed caring…

Giotto immediately brought himself up, frantically looking everywhere as G tried to calm him down. The other guardians were feeling panicky too – whether their Sky boss was feeling something beyond his injuries, or there was an impending danger, or something was lost. The Primo looked everywhere, but he can't see him. He was feeling bad now.

He was not able to save the baby.

Like a child desperately clinging to his mother, Giotto gripped G's sleeves and asked him, "Where's the baby?"

G saw the utmost worry Giotto project and from that he immediately knew how much regret his best friend carried even before they gave the baby to the orphanage. He smiled bitterly, much to Giotto's confusion, and just patted his best friend's head.

"You know, that is something that we also wanted to tell you." G titled his head sideward in motion for Asari and Knuckle to come over.

Asari saw Giotto's horrorstricken face at the same time the willingness to listen to what happened to the baby. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Actually, the moment you two fell, you were shot. G and I were able to finish the boss off – ,"

"After that, Daemon and Alaude went to seize yours and the enemy boss's bodies. The mission was a success—,"

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?" Giotto yelled exasperatedly, his anxiety increasing because his guardians were not telling him a single bit of information about the baby. He was almost in the verge of crying, a trait that a boss should not ever possess. But, this was a different matter. An innocent life has been involved, and he, as the boss, let it slip from his hands.

Knuckle held him by the shoulders to keep him steady and sighed, "Giotto, will you let us finish? You're not the only one suffering here." Giotto's eyes widened. "I'll tell you what happened right after you were taken by Daemon…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**DAEMON! ALAUDE!" Asari and Knuckle shouted, effectively making the two guardians look down at them. **_

"_**We got them covered!" Daemon shouted back, and then he jerked his head sideward to point out Alaude, "Alaude was able to restrain the boss. Hmph! What a weakling he was."**_

_**The other guardians on land sighed in relief. Then the image of the falling baby came to their mind.**_

"_**Where is the baby?" G asked aloud.**_

_**Daemon and Alaude managed to land safely on the ground, thanks to Daemon's illusion – and to Alaude's dismay – and laid down the two unconscious bodies. The two dangerous guardians made no comment on the question; instead, Alaude went to Giotto's immobile form and carefully separated his crossed arms, revealing the baby who was asleep.**_

_**The rest of the guardians were gaping wide at the scene. How could the baby be so calm when his life was put into danger? And at the moment he was just being held by Giotto. They looked up at Daemon and Alaude for an answer. Alaude made no comment and moved away and Daemon was left to explain. After all, he was closer to Giotto when the fall started.**_

"_**Our idiotic boss after being shot still insisted on catching the falling baby. And he did. What amazed me is the power that the brat possessed."**_

"_**HAH?" The other guardians echoed. Lampo stepped up to talk, "How could that be? When we had the baby in our estate, he was as powerless as a peasant cockroach!" And because of that, he earned a smack from G and Knuckle.**_

"_**IDIOT!" G shouted, "Don't call Giotto idiot!" And Knuckle seconded, "And don't compare the baby to a cockroach!"**_

_**Lampo cowered with his ears covered and equally shouted, "OKAY, OKAY!" Then he hid himself behind Asari who just laughed.**_

_**Daemon rolled his eyes and muttered, 'what a bunch of moronic kids…' then, he coughed away for attention. "Anyway, as I was saying. The baby has an amazing power. When I approached Giotto's falling body, he was still somehow awake. The baby was emitting faint flames that calmed Giotto's frantic flame. Perhaps the baby felt it. After calming the flame, the baby sent a healing flame towards Giotto, healing small cuts but not the gunshot wound. I tried to separate them, but the baby was gripping Giotto like a leech!"**_

_**Asari laughed warmly, "I think the baby became attached to Giotto even the moment he was held. Babies can feel that."**_

"_**And what makes you sure about that, hm, Mr. Genius?" G bickered. "Did you have a baby already from your mistress?"**_

_**Asari smacked him with a fan, "I'm not like you, G."**_

"_**WHAT WAS THAT?"**_

"_**G, give it a break." Knuckle said. "And firstly, how could Asari have a mistress when he's not even going to pubs like you do?"**_

_**G seethed.**_

"_**Anyway, we should take them back to the estate and treat them." Then Knuckle turned to Daemon, "And since you found them, you'll take care of the baby once we get back."**_

_**Daemon was just left jaw-slacked.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

At the moment Knuckle finished his story-telling, Daemon went inside with a frown, struggling his way in holding the flailing child in his arms. The sight actually made the other guardians laugh at him, and even Lampo teased him with "Daddy Daemon" which in return got a sealed mouth illusion from Daemon. Daemon hated being like this, especially weak children. As much as he hated Lampo being a brat himself, he must agree that he hated snotty brats as well. He groaned. As he approached Giotto, he immediately shoved the baby down to Giotto's arms who went wide eyed, and in turn the baby's mood changed 180 when he felt the familiar aura around him.

Giotto looked down at the baby. He was all cleaned now, though with a few bandaged areas like the head, the arms and the left leg. But what surprised him (and the other guardians) was the inexplicable resemblance of the baby towards the Primo Vongola. G closely eyed Giotto, and as if sensing the thought, Giotto immediately backed away with the baby close to his chest.

"NO! THIS IS NOT MY CHILD!" He exclaimed.

"Oho? I haven't asked anything, G.I.O.T.T.O." G gritted. "If he's not your child, then why in earth is he RESEMBLING YOU?"

"I don't know!" Giotto exclaimed and the baby was laughing all the way seeing his savior's scared face. The baby turned around and looked at G. His mood went neutral and examined the storm guardian.

G was baffled. Why in the world would the baby be interested in his face? He stared back in return. After a few minutes, the baby chuckled cutely and purposely yanked G's red hair, making G face faulted on the mattress. This made Giotto and the others laugh.

"Oh my, G, the only one that can defeat you is a baby?" Asari teased.

"Hahahaha!" Knuckle laughed, "G is prone to baby attacks!"

G groaned aloud and struggled his way out of the baby's grip, worse he was being teased by his fellow guardians. _That's it, I conclude I hate brats!_ G thought. By the time he was holding the baby's wrist and yanked it away from his hair, much to his relief, the baby stared once again to him and he glared the baby. But the staring contest was short lived and the next action surprised everyone in the room, especially Lampo.

The baby actually leaned his head forward to G's and giggled, at the same time bringing his small palms towards G's cheeks as if studying him. Their noses even bumped momentarily, and brought G to ultimate rosy hue.

The baby has tamed one wild guardian.

G immediately backed away and covered his face, embarrassed by what the baby just did.

"T-that baby…G-Giotto…" That comment went out like a child's whimper.

Everyone in the room was filled with laughter, of course minus Daemon and Alaude (who was actually not in the room) as G practically scrambled away from the baby, who in turn became confused why the storm guardian backed away. But, because he's a baby and hearing a lot of cheers made him chuckle as well. He clapped his hands vigorously until he almost stumbled back against Giotto's bandaged chest.

Giotto wrapped his uninjured arm around the small, fragile body of the baby, making the youngster look to him with wondering eyes. Unknowingly, he ran his finger on the baby's nose and under the baby's chin, enough to make the little one giggle. And because of that, the baby took hold of his savior's hand and sucked it, as if treating Giotto as his own father.

Everyone stared at them in awe.

The two could really pass of as real father and son, considering the uncanny resemblance between the two. The affection between the two was also sweet and caring like no one would ever think that Giotto was the don of Vongola. The way they look at each other was both understanding and accepting, even though both of them came from two different worlds. The guardians understood: the connection between them was mutual.

They both need each other.

For Giotto, he was not totally prepared to take care of this child. He was just 22, on top of that, he was running a mafia family that protects other people who are being oppressed. With all small or large scale movements that he and his guardians will do might entirely affect the baby's life, most especially bring his life into more perilous circumstances. Giotto lightly hugged the baby, almost tight but not to suffocate or hurt the baby. He promised to himself that he will take care of the baby whatever might happen. He will do everything into his power to give him a good life.

He promised silently to the awaiting eyes of the baby that he'll be a father to him – a person whom the baby didn't have and should have. He looked at his guardians, and in understanding, they circled him and gave him their blessing.

That time, tears flowed down Giotto's face to the baby's cheeks, like the sky who cried for relief. The baby leaned further to him, sucking his thumb.

**Okay, great. I'm done (finally). This fic supposedly have been done months ago, but because of my hectic schedule (ahem, I'm a graduating student in college) and I have thesis in my hands, I have to stop writing and focus on it. But what's important is that I've finished this! Hurray! Now the question lies on you guys, do you want me to create a continuation for this? Seriously, you guys want to know how a baby was able to heal Giotto, right? :) Anyway, Read and Review! It will make me more motivated! And oh, I have a friend starting on this site to! Wheeeeee~ ^_^**


End file.
